


we're about to get fancy

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [23]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Jaybird,” he says. “It’s a night to <i>remember</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're about to get fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene/extra/whatever you want to call it, pre-Tim, when Jay was still in school.

“What’s this?” Roy asks one afternoon, his hands shoved in Jay’s back pockets as they stand in line at the place that sells giant pretzels, pulls out a piece of paper folded into fourths. 

“Nothing,” Jay says, stepping up when the person in front of him leaves and orders two pretzels with extra cheese and two coke Icees.

“ _Prommmm_ ,” Roy says when he unfolds it and Jason rolls his eyes, leans against the counter and folds his arms over his chest as he waits for the girl to make their drinks. 

“Not _going_ ,” Jay says, snatching the paper out of Roy’s hands and balling it up, leaning over the counter at the preztel place and tossing it in their trash. Roy drags him back by his belt loops and the girl behind the counter stares at them. 

“But Jaybird,” he says. “It’s a night to _remember_.”

Jason just laughs at him and tells him he’s dumb, grabs his Icee and digs a ten out of his pocket to pay the girl. Roy pulls him into his lap when they sit down at the little table across from the pretzel place and plays with Jason’s hair while he slurps down his Icee and eats. 

“We must be celebrities,” he says, looking over Jay’s shoulder as he slides his hand up under the back of Jay’s shirt. “Cause we’ve got us an audience.”

Jay glances back towards the girl at the counter and sees the dirty look she’s giving them.

“Guess we better put on a show,” Jay says and they end up going twenty minutes over their break, Jay sitting on top of the table and feeding Roy the rest of his pretzel, getting cheese all over his mouth, then crawling in his lap to lick it off. 

“Ugh,” he hears the girl say when they leave, Roy’s hand right back in his back pocket like it’s magnetized to it. “At least my school won’t let two guys go to prom together.”

“I changed my mind,” Jay says as they walk past, slipping his hand in Roy’s back pocket. “You’re taking me to prom.”

Roy grins, big and bright, and there’s still a little cheese in the corner of his mouth, and squeezes Jay’s ass through his jeans. “Just let me know what color your dress is gonna be so I can match my tux.”

“Ass,” Jason says and jabs him in the ribs, but he’s still grinning when they walk back in the store.

 

: : :

 

Roy picks Jay up from his foster parents house and Jay’s already waiting outside for him on the stoop, hops in the truck before Roy can even turn it off, laughs when he looks at what Roy’s wearing.

“What,” Roy says, smoothing his hands down the front of his tuxedo t-shirt. “You know what I make. You thought I could actually afford one of those?”

“This one was Dick’s,” Jason blushes and Roy reaches out, ruffles Jason’s hair, pulling at the spikey blue tips. 

“You should go full blue,” he says. “Like your eyes.”

“Can we just go,” Jay says. “Before I change my mind?”

Roy drags him in for a filthy kiss that gets him half hard in his damn suit pants before he grins and pulls back, throws the truck in first and spins the wheels when he takes off.

 

: : : 

 

“I’m not going in there,” Jay says when Roy lights up when he sees the photo booth. “Nope.”

“Yep,” Roy says and drags him inside, pulls Jay into his lap and puts a dollar in the slot, waits for the computer to start up.

“You look so pretty,” Roy says, brushing his fingers over the back of Jay’s neck. “I tell you that yet?”

“I look like an idiot and I hate this tie more than life,” Jason says, swallowing thickly when Roy leans in and licks at his throat, slides his hand down to squeeze his ass. 

“You look good,” Roy murmurs against his skin and Jason has Roy’s tongue down his throat and his hand in his hair when the machine starts taking the pictures.

Roy grins when he snatches them out of the booth and rips it in half, gives Jason two and shoves the two he keeps in his back pocket.

They get about halfway to the punch bowl so Roy can pour a couple of tiny bottles of vodka into it before one of the chaperones comes up to them and tells Roy he has to leave because he’s not wearing proper attire.

“But it’s a _tuxedo_ ,” Roy says and Jason just laughs at him, grabs his hand and drags him outside.

“Well that was fun,” he says, but Roy’s got this look on his face like he does when Dick takes his label maker away. 

“You didn’t get to dance,” he says, then he’s taking Jason’s hand and pulling him up next to him, sliding his hand down his back and swaying back and forth with him. They can _kind of_ still hear the music that’s inside, but Roy just hums one of the songs that he _totally_ wrote about Jason even though he won’t admit it, brings Jay’s arms up around his neck and they dance outside on the sidewalk and it’s almost perfect.

Perfect would if Roy’s mouth was on him, so Jason fixes that, kisses Roy as they dance to the sound of some muted, shitty pop song, to a car backfiring in the distance. 

“So,” Roy says when he pulls back, licking the taste of Jason off his mouth. “You gonna let me go all the way tonight or what?”

“Idiot,” Jason says, but he’s grinning all the way through the parking lot as Roy drags him behind him, tries to climb on Roy as soon as they get in the truck but Roy just says, “Uh uh,” grinning as he turns over the engine. “I’m taking you someplace special.”

Special, as it turns out, on minimum wage, is the cheapest room at the Motel 8, but Jason doesn’t care. He wasn’t expecting any of this and it’s stupid how he gets this warm feeling in his chest when Roy unlocks the door and opens it for him. 

“You’re so dumb,” he says when Roy lays him out on the bed and crawls on top of him, kisses his neck and throat. “You could’ve just blew me in the car. Or taken me back to your place. You didn’t have to --”

“Shush,” Roy says, nipping at his neck. Then he’s tonguing the ring on his lip as he sits back and unbuttons Jason’s shirt, dips down and swirls his tongue over each of Jason’s nipples. “You got no idea,” he says, but Jason doesn’t get to hear the rest because then Roy’s sliding down the bed and yanking Jason’s pants off his hips and getting his mouth around him.

“Oh god,” Jay whispers, leaning up on his elbows to watch Roy’s mouth wrap around him. “Your mouth is always... _god._ ”

Roy sucks him off messily, sucks at the head and makes Jason groan every time his tongue ring catches on the ridge of it, holds Jason’s dick in his hand and just licks and sucks and just basically worships Jason’s dick before Jason _whines_ and says, “ _Fuck_ me.”

Roy shoves his jeans off, pulling a condom and lube out of his pocket before he drops them on the carpet, then moves back between Jay’s legs, spills some of the lube on his fingers and kisses Jason’s thigh as he works them inside of him. 

Roy always takes forever doing this, loves just taking Jason _apart_ with his fingers, getting him so good and stretched open that he can slide right into him and fuck him as hard as Jason likes without having to wait.

“Fuck, Roy,” Jason pants when Roy twists and crooks his fingers. “You’re gonna --”

“Yeah?” Roy asks, looking up at him with this dark, hungry look in his eyes that makes Jason’s dick _leak_ , then thrusts his fingers inside of him and Jason bites his lip and _whimpers_ , twists his fingers in the sheets as he comes all over his belly, spilling even more as Roy’s continues to fuck him with his fingers until he’s totally spent. 

“Fuck, that was so hot,” Roy says, swipes his fingers through the mess on Jason’s belly and uses it to slick his cock up. “You ready for me or you need a minute?”

Jason just gives him this _look_ and Roy laughs, grabs Jay’s legs and kisses his calf before he puts them over his shoulders, grabs his hips and pushes inside of him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roy hisses out. “Fucking love how tight you always are for me.”

He leans down, bending Jason in half so he can kiss him, and Jason groans into Roy’s mouth when Roy bottoms out inside of him.

“Come on,” he says, scraping his nails down Roy’s back. “ _Move._

Roy never has to be told twice, so he leans back on his knees, wraps his hands around Jay’s thighs and starts fucking him, a steady, deep rhythm at first, closing his eyes and making stupid, pornographic sounds and telling Jason how _good_ he feels on his dick, how much he loves his ass, until Jason starts getting hard again, reaches down to get his hand around his dick and says, “Harder,” and Roy grabs his hips and just starts pounding into him. 

The noises their skin makes when it slaps together just makes Jason hotter. The whole room is nothing but sex; the sound of it, the _smell_ of it, and he can see Roy’s ass in the mirror behind them, the ink all over his back.

“Come for me,” Roy says, knocking Jay’s hand away from his dick and putting his there instead, jerking Jason off just as hard as he’s fucking into him, just as fast and brutal. “Come on, baby. Come on my cock this time. I know you want to.”

Jay feels like it builds from his _toes_ this time, arches his back and _screams_ when he comes again, clenches around Roy’s cock and feels Roy follow him right into it, grunting like an animal into his shoulder, his dick so _deep_ and pulsing inside of him as he comes. 

“Jesus,” Jay breathes out. Roy’s a dead fucking weight on top of him and his dick’s starting to go soft in him, but he doesn’t really want him to move just yet. “That was…”

“A night to remember” Roy asks, pulling back to give him a crooked grin, and Jason just rolls his eyes and pushes him off of him. 

Roy gets up and throws away the condom, comes back with a towel and throws it at Jason so he can clean himself off, then gets under the covers and wraps around him, puts another hickey on the back of his neck like he has some kind of obsession with letting Jay go more than two days without being all marked up. 

“Thanks,” Jay says when Roy turns the light out. “I know it was lame, but thanks anyway.”

“Mm yeah, getting you to come twice for me was super lame,” Roy says against the back of his shoulder. 

“You’re disgusting,” Jason grins and Roy just squeezes his hip.

“Yep, but you’re into it.”

Jason can’t really argue with that.


End file.
